Levia
Levia 'byłą jedną z czterech bogów w świecie Evillious. Po sprzeciwieniu się decyzji boga słońca o Trzecim Raju, została przemieniona razem z Behemo w dwugłowego smoka. Złączona razem z swoim znienawidzonym bliźniakiem, Levia siała spustoszenie w III Okresie, zanim została zapieczętowana w środku Grzechu. Gdy wieki później uciekli z arki, Levia i jej bliźniak odrodzili się w ciele Elluki Chirclatia. Historia Wczesne życie Urodzona jako jedyna córka Rahab Barisol, Levia zaczeła studiować umysł na uniwersytecie w wieku sześciu lat, pragnąc zrozumieć dlaczego nienawiść, zbrodnie i wojny nadal występują. Kiedy II Okres zaczął być kształtowany przez Dziedziczny Syndrom Zła i zmierzał ku destrukcji, bogowie nazwali przyczynę "złą wolą". Podczas badań Levia zrozumiała, że niekończąca się zła wola nie była z ich świata. Cierpiąc później przez mordercze impulsy złej woli, skonsultowała się z badaczem światów równoległych odnośnie metody wyleczenia jej symptomów. Po tym gdy jej współpracownik zasugerował by spróbowała zabić siebie z alternatywnej rzeczywistości, Levia wejrzała przez lustro ukazujące jej bliźniaka: Behemo. Gdy przygotowywała się by go zabić, Levia uświadomiła sobie, że badacz prawdopodobnie chciał by popełniła morderstwo i stała się ofiarą złej woli, by mógł on zająć jej miejsce w arce Grzechu przygotowującej się do ucieczki z ich straconego świata. Levia i Behemo z powodzeniem razem uciekli w Grzechu przed destrukcją świata razem z siedemdziesięcioma im podobnych; w którymś momencie ona i jej "brat bliźniak" zaczęli być być ze sobą w złych stosunkach. Wtedy przybyli do nowego miejsca. Później zdecydowano, że najzdolniejsi naukowcy zostaną "bogami" nowego świata. Gdy Levia, Behemo, Held, bóg słońca i bogini księżyca przyjęli tytuł, bóg słońca zlecił innym pomoc w tworzeniu indywidualnych aspektów trzeciego raju. Levia i jej brat skupili swoje siły na stworzeniu umysłów i ciał ludzi. Podczas tworzenia umysłów ludzkości, bogini ustanowiła Piekło jako zaświaty dla niegodziwych ludzi. Podczas tego procesu 62 ich krewnych zmarło, a bóg Held reinkarnował ich w leśne duchy w ziemnym świecie. Ocaleni bogowie i sześciu krewnych ukończyli ich twór w BT 528. Gdy bóg słońca podzielił się swoim planem by pozostawić ich nowy raj w rękach ludzi, których stworzyli, Levia i jej brat sprzeciwili się mu razem z sześcioma krewnymi. W pewnym momencie, szóstka krewnych przysięgła wierność bliźniaczym bogom. Po kłótni z bogiem słońca o jego decyzję, bóg stwórca przemienił bliźniaczych bogów w dwugłowego smoka, "Levia-Behemo" jako "tymczasowi bogowie" dla ludzi nowego świata. Złączeni z znienawidzonym rodzeństwem i pozbawiona boskości, w brzydkiej smoczej formie, gniewni bliźniaczy bogowie złamali zasady boga słońca i próbowali razem z sześcioma krewnymi zniszczyć III Okres. Bóg słońca zapieczętował Levię-Behemo i krewnych w Grzechu i zakopał arkę na północy świata. W tym czasie bogowie zgodzili się ukryć egzystencję bogini księżyca. Fałszywi bogowie Bliźniaczy bogowie czekali w swoim więzieniu puki arka nie została wydobyta przez kraj Levianta. Naszeptując niektórym ludziom, którzy mogli ich usłyszeć, Levia i Behemo podzieliło się swoją historią z tymi prorokami i stali się czczeni w nowej wierze Levin, w świątyni zbudowanej wokół "zakazanej" arki. Po ucieczce jednego z krewnych z Grzechu, bożek odrodzony jako "Seth Twiright" stworzył dzieci ghoule kopiując metodę Behemo. Około BT 005, bliźniaczy bogowie stworzyło plan sprawienia by Lavianci wcielili ich jako ludzi aby mogli uciec ze swojego więzienia. Udając jej rodziców, bliźniacy zaczęło szeptać Królowej Alice Merry-Go-Round, że zniszczą świat jeśli ich wyznawcy nie oczyszczą arki wcielając ich w ludzi. Gdy zapytała jak zmienić bogów w ludzi, Levia i Behemo powiedzieli jej by stworzyła dla nich ludzkie naczynia w ten sam sposób w jaki stworzyła swojego syna Adama. Gdy Prorok Merry-Go-Round rozpowszechniała w kraju kłamstwa bogów i rozpoczęła Projekt 'Ma' by stworzyć pasujące dla nich bliźniacze naczynia, bliźniaczy bogowie oczekiwali na sukces projektu w przygotowaniu ich ludzkich kopi. Bogowie obserwowali gdy 27 grudnia EC 0 w drugim projekcie w końcu stworzona upragnione kopie bogów Hänsel i Gretel; kiedy niedługo potem matka Meta Salmhofer uciekła z bliźniętami i zaginęła, były ponownie zmuszone by czekać aż nowe kopie z powodzeniem się narodzą. Jednak Projekt 'Ma' przez następne lata dalej kończył się niepowodzeniem, a Levia-Behemo zaczynali się niecierpliwić. Po tym gdy Kiril Clockworker był świadkiem morderstwa jego narzeczonej Elluki Chirclatia przez jego siostrę Irinę w EC 013, bóstwa postanowiło sprawić by mężczyzna uwolnił ich z Grzechu, nie chcąc dłużej czekać na naczynia. Udając Ellukę, Levia około sześć miesięcy później wołała Kirila, pytając czy jej "ukochany" ją słyszy. Bogini kazała mu wrzucić "jej" ciało do arki w świątyni aby wskrzesić magiczkę. Twierdząc, że królestwo stało się zepsute przez to, że wszyscy są zaślepieni swoimi żądzami, przekonywała że wszystko musi się rozpocząć. Bogini następnie stwierdziła, iż nie można tego zrobić samemu, jednak razem z pewnością pokonają przeszkody. Dodając że miejsce pobytu cudu jest teraz w jego rękach, Levia poprowadziła Kirila do Grzechu. Gdy wszedł do świątyni i zbliżył się do arki, bóstwo pośpieszając mężczyznę, powiedziało mu by nie wahał się i przyszedł. gdy zaczął używać Sekretnych Sztuk Clockworkera by przywrócić arkę do użytku, Grzech zaczął wymykać się z pod kontroli. Panikując, Levia kazała "ukochanemu" by szybko umiejscowił "jej" ciało w Grzechu, co Kiril posłusznie zrobił. Mag Wieczności ''Główny artykuł: Elluka Clockworker '' Po nieoczekiwanym wybuchu spowodowanym przez Grzech, dusze bliźniaczych bóstw zostały uwolnione z ich więzienia i przypadkowo wcieliły się w ciało Elluki Chiriclatia. Levia była aktywnie świadoma, podczas gdy Behemo spał w podświadomości. Wierząc, że jest prawdziwą Elluką, wcielenie bogów obudziło się w zniszczonej Leviancie i pochłonęło się żalem. Kilka lat później "Elluka Clockworker" spotkała się z Heldem , który zlecił jej zebranie naczyń grzechów i zaakceptowała zadanie aby zająć czymś jej "nowo zdobytą" nieśmiertelność. Przez wieki Elluka podróżowała po Evillious, pomagając potrzebującym, których spotkała. Po nieudanej próbie zebrania naczynia będącego w posiadaniu Sateriasisa Venomania, magiczka zamieniła ciała z Lukaną Octo by ochronić się przed magiem I.R. Gdy nie powiodło jej się również zabranie Kielicha Conchity, mag zdradziła Imperium Beelzeni by służyć Królu Arthowi w Królestwie Lucifenii, stając się sławna jako jedna z Trzech Herosów. Po śmierci Artha i jego żony Królowej Anne, Elluka przewidziała zniszczenie Lucifeni pod despotycznymi rządami opętanej Księżniczki Riliane. Wtedy mag przemieniła leśne duchy Helda, Michaela i Gumillię w ludzi, trenując je jako jej uczennice by zapobiec zrujnowaniu królestwa. Po śmierci Michaela i upadkowi Lucifeni, Elluka i Gumillia kontynuowały poszukiwania naczyń grzechów po kontynencie, jednocześnie śledząc maga czerwonego kota, również szukającej naczyń. Po konfrontacji Elluki z Eve Moonlit i przyjęciu w siebie ducha szalonej czarownicy, wspomnienia bogów się przebudziły. Zaprzeczając swojej prawdziwej naturze, Elluka dalej ścigała maga czerwonego kota- Irinę Clockworker i pojedynkowała się z nią na Płaskowyżu Merrigod 30 stycznia EC 611. Konfrontacja z rzeczywistością Po tym jak podczas pojedynku Irina aktywowała swoje Czarne Pudełko Typu S, Levia została przeniesiona do swojego wewnętrznego psychologicznego świata. Ukazując się w swojej pierwotnej formie, bogini weszła na schody iluzorycznej Leviantckiej świątyni. Gdy weszła na plac na górze, ujrzała Irinę przed arką Grzechu razem z Gumillią, Behemo i Eve w swoich pierwotnych formach stojących przed trzema innymi schodami. W pełni uświadamiając sobie jej prawdziwą tożsamość, Levia w ciszy zniżyła głowę kiedy Gumillia pytała Irinę gdzie jest Elluka. Irina wyjaśniła, że zabiła Ellukę 600 lat temu i wskazała Gumilli na boginię, jeśli szuka swojej mistrzyni "Elluki Clockworker". Gumillia podeszła do Levii i zapytała czy wszystko sobie przypomniała. Przygnębiona bogini skinęła głową, wyznając że wiedziała odkąd przyjęła Eve. Gumillia przyłożyła dłoń do jej policzka i zauważyła jej prawdziwą twarz i postać jako boga Levię. Następnie Levia podeszła do arki na środku placu, pytając czy to jest ta prawdziwa. Po tym jak Irina potwierdziła, że nie jest, magiczka poinformowała. że są w jej wewnętrznym psychologicznym świecie, ucieleśniającym jej wspomnienia i uczucia w jej umyśle, czego skutkiem jest to, że wszyscy ukazali się w swoich prawdziwych formach. Levia natychmiast walnęła arkę, ubolewając nad faktem, że Seth zainstalował urządzenie mogące przenieść kogoś w czyjś mentalny świat. Odwracając się z powrotem do Iriny, Levia w końcu zapytała jak się domyśliła, że nie była Elluką. Irina przyznała, że dopiero niedawno uzyskała jednoznaczne dowody, wcześniej stwierdzając, że były już pewne niejasności. Stwierdziła, że Elluka Clockworker odwiedziła swojego "starego przyjaciela" Helda po Zagładzie Levianty, choć jak tłumaczyła, nigdy nie słyszała takiej historii od Elluki, ani nic nie wiedziała o tym by kiedykolwiek opuściła Leviantę pomimo plotek, że komunikowała się z Heldem. Levia wtedy wywnioskowała, że śmierć kapłanki Lighwatch znaczyła, że nie mogła ona być znajomą boga ziemi. Irina wątpiła by Held był przyjazny w stosunku do ludzi oraz twierdziłą że Elluka nie powinna go słyszeć nie będąc podobnym bogiem lub krewnym. Oddalając się od arki, Levia stwierdziła, że kilka wspomnień, które miała o byciu Levią sprawiły, że wierzyła w bycie starym przyjacielem Helda. Gdy uświadomiła sobie, że ziemny bóg zdecydował dopasować się do historii czarodziejki twierdząc że są przyjaciółmi, Irina podejrzewała, że bóg od początku był świadomy tożsamości Elluki i obawiał się, że odzyska swoje wspomnienia, ponieważ jego sojusz z bogiem słońca mógł sprawić, że bliźniaczy bogowie będą trzymać do niego urazę. Levia zgodziła się, domyślając się, że zlecono jej poszukiwanie naczyń grzechu aby mógł on ją kontrolować. Przyznając, że to działało do póki jego życie zbliżyło się do końca pięćset lat później, domyśliła się że wskazał on nową osobę, która miała ją kontrolować, po czym zbliżyła się do Gumilli. Kładąc rękę na ramieniu byłego ducha, Levia spytała czy rzeczywiście jest ona jej obserwatorem. Przyznała się ona do tego, oraz potwierdziła, że Held chciał by grała uczennicę Maga Wieczności. Gumillia określałą zamiary w przypadku gdyby bogini kiedykolwiek odzyskała swoje wspomnienia, Levia wtrąciła, że planem było pewnie by Michaela pomogła jej ponownie zapieczętować bogów. Płacząca Gumillia przyznała się ponownie i próbowała tłumaczyć swoją winę. Levia łagodnie pogłaskała ją po głowie, mówiąc dziewczynie, że rozumie, i że ją zna, stwierdzając, ze była cudowną uczennicą. Płacząca krewna rzuciłą się jej w ramiona, przyznając że nie rozumie czemu ona i Michaela nie straciły swoich wspomnień kiedy się inkarnowały. Gumillia wytłumaczyła, że nie straciły ich ponieważ Held stworzył kopię i nadpisał je natychmiast po reinkarnacji aby Elluka się nie dowiedziała. Levia zauważyła ciężką pracę potrzebną do tego, lamentując jaki "staruszek" był oszukańczy. Gumillia wytłumaczyła, że były efekty uboczne i że gorączka Michaela była tym spowodowana, podczas gdy ona poradziła sobie lepiej. Levia powoli odsunęła się od swojej uczennicy i zbliżyła do Iriny. Różowo-włosa czarodziejka, natychmiast zapytała czy była ona świadoma, ze jej znajoma z jej czasów jako jedna z Trzech Bohaterów, Prim Marlon była HER i Levia wahając się przyznała, że nie. Irina odpowiedziała, że byłoby to niemożliwe gdyby była kapłanką Lightwatch, która miała moc leczenia HER, zauważając, że mogłaby ona zapobiec upadku Królestwa Lucifenii. Czarodziejka zauważyła, że Elluka posiadała umiejętności, których nie powinna i Levia opowiedziała, że mówi ona o Zamianie Ciał. Irina przyznała, że łatwo było uwierzyć, że umiejętność była zyska jako skutek uboczny jej wskrzeszenia w arce. Stwierdziła, że było nawet łatwiej uwierzyć, że ktoś inny jest w Elluce Clockworker. Podejrzliwa, Levia wskazała, że umiejętność rozumowania Iriny jest trochę za duża, bez względu jak długo żyła, twierdząc, że nie mogła ona odkryć odpowiedzi tak łatwo. Czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się i przyznała, że odkryła to dzięki Sethowi, tłumacząc, że sprytnie się on przedostał i został Demonem Gniewu gdy Hänsel i Gretel tworzyli naczynia grzechu. Podzieliła się ona z Sethem swoimi podejrzeniami gdy spotkali się wieki później. Levia słuchała, gdy ta potwierdziła, że Demon Gniewu ujawnił jej wszystkie fakty o bogach, ich krewnych, demonach i mechanice tego świata, stąd jej odkrycie o prawdziwej naturze Elluki. Bogini patrzyła jak Irina podchodzi do Eve opisując realizację jej eksperymentów z Lalką Clockworker'a pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Kiedy Czarodziejka przebudziła Eve jako "Panią Sądu" i świątynia rozpadła się dopóki pozostało jedynie rusztowanie, na którym stały unoszące się w nowej, przypominającej siatkę przestrzeni, Levia stała osłupiała, wpatrując się w parę magów na przeciw niej. Irina powitała ich wszystkich w Sądzie, tłumacząc, że umiejętność Pani Sądu by wszystko zresetować, jest prawdopodobnie spowodowana wspomnieniami Levi przebudzającymi się w Elluce. Gdy potwierdziła, że rzeczywistość sądu stworzona przez Eve, zrównywała wszystkich i umożliwiała nawet zabicie bogów, czarodziejka zasugerowała by kontynuować ich pojedynek, wyzywając oboje bliźniaczych bogów do walki, wywołując jednocześnie ogromne filary niebieskiego ognia. Gumilla wyraziła swoje zdezorientowanie tym, ze osoba w sukience pokojówki to Behemo. Zawstydzona bogini potwierdziła, że to rzeczywiście jej brat bliźniak, stwierdzając, że jest on dziwakiem. Behemo natychmiast skarcił ją, że jest zbyt okrutna, pytając co jest nie tak z mężczyzną ubierającym się jak kobieta. Zanim mogła odpowiedzieć, Gumillia zaczęła kłócić się z Iriną o jej mściwe intencje kierowane do bogów. Czarodziejka stwierdziła, że to był błąd bogów by pozwolić Sethowi uciec z nimi z ich zrujnowanego świata, nie zauważając, że on sam był HER. Kiedy powiedziała, że to jej obowiązek jako Her by wytępić bogów i wszystko co z nimi związane, wykrzykując, że zniszczyła by ich wszystkich, Demon Obżarstwa zainterweniował i zadeklarował, że mogłaby zamiast tego czerpać korzyści z ich walki i zabić ich wszystkich tam. Następnie, Levia obserwowała jak demon unosząc się nad nimi przywołał ogromny szkielet, rozkazując jej "Worldeater" by ich pożreć. Gdy Irina odpowiedziała swoją magią ognia, mówiąc Demonowi Obżarstwa by nie wchodził jej w drogę, Levia uwolniła jej własną magię błyskawic w tak zwanego "ostatecznego martwego żołnierza", dodając że ona również nie da się tak łatwo zabić. Po tym jak dwie magie zderzyły się z Worldeater, powstałe uderzenie powietrza spowodowało, że dusze Levi, Iriny i Eve złączyły się w jedno. Dziedzictwo Po rozstrzygnięciu pojedynku, nowy byt powstały z dusz i wspomnień Levi i dwóch magów opuścił Płaskowyż Merrigod w ciele Elluki Clockworker, nazywając siebie "Ma". Czarodziejka później zamieniła ciała z Kayo Sudou i kontynuowała zbieranie naczyń grzechu dla swoich własnych ambicji. Levia dalej była czczona w wierze Levin, kultowi wierzącemu, że Magiczne Królestwo zostało zniszczone ponieważ Leviantczycy odwrócili się od swoich nauk po tym jak mieli być ocaleni gdy Meta Salmhofer urodziła inkarnacje bliźniaczych bóstw. Osobowość Levia była kapryśny i nerwowym bogiem, czasami uderzała rzeczy, aby dać upust swojej złości. Jej mściwa postawa wobec boga słońca była szczególnie intensywna, uważana za dozgonną przez jej brata. Podobnie kryła urazę do Helda, za sojusz z bogiem słońca, będąc szczególnie zirytowaną za oszustwo ziemskiego boga gdy była Elluką Clockworker. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, chciała pozostać pokojowa zanim ucieknie się do przemocy, choć pod presją mogła być agresywna i niemiła. Będąc w przyjaznych stosunkach z innymi bogami, Levia silnie sprzeciwiała się decyzji boga słońca by pozostawić świat ludziom, była rozwścieczona przez przemienienie w smoka i pozbyciem boskości. Jej Piekło pozostało porzucone i nieużywane, w rezultacie wbrew zasadom boga słońca, próbowała zniszczyć świat ziemny zanim się zaczął. Podobnie miała kiepską relację ze swoim bratem Behemo, zażenowana jego nawykami ubraniowymi i uważając go za dziwaka. Mimo wszystko współpracowała z nim podczas tworzenia świata i uwięzienia w Grzechu. Po życiu jako Elluka Clockworker przez wieki, Levia zatrzymała niektóre z nawyków jej wcielenia, jak nazywanie Helda "staruchem". Podobnie ukazywała przywiązanie do poprzedniego życia, będąc przerażoną gdy była w końcu zmuszona do zaakceptowania jej rzeczywistej osoby; tak samo bóstwo kontynuowało swoją silną wieź ze swoją "uczennicą" Gumillią, wybaczając żałującej czarodziejce kłamstwa i uważając ją z wspaniałą uczennicę. Niechętnie też szanowała o osiągnięciach Setha, uznając go godnym bycia bogiem jak ona, gdyby nie był HER. Umiejętności Levia posiadała wiedzę na temat tworzenia i badania umysłu, sformułowała metodę tworzenia ludzkich umysłów i zrozumienia mechanizmu Czarnego Pudełka Typu S Setha. Będąc bogiem, Levia była nieśmiertelna i automatycznie odradzała się po śmierci. Pomimo to, wciąż obowiązywały go zasady III Okresu ustanowione przez Boga Słońca; niezależnie od tego, mógł swobodnie przemieszczać się między światami bez żadnego ryzyka. Po wcieleniu w Ellukę Clockworker, Levia posiadła wspomnienia i wiedzę Elluki Chirclatia a później Eve Moonlit. Levia posiadała również wielką magiczną moc, była ekspertką w sztuce reinkarnacji. Mogła również używać potężnej Techniki Zamiany Ciał, pozwalającej jej przenosić swoją lub inną duszę w inne ciało lub przedmiot. Po przemianie w smoka, bogini była w stanie siać zniszczenie pomimo bycia zmuszoną do dzielenia fizycznego ciała ze swoim bratem. Mogła również komunikować się z wybranymi ludźmi będąc zapieczętowaną w Grzechu; była zdolna też zmienić swój głos by udawać inną osobę. Obok tego Levia posiadała wiedzę na temat działania boskiej technologii i była w stanie nią operować. Relacje [[Behemo|'Behemo]]: Brat Levii. Po jakimś czasie go znienawidziła, była przeciwna jego zawstydzającym zwyczajom cross dressingu i uważała go za "dziwaka". Pomimo to chciała współpracować z nim nad planem jego rebelii przeciw Bogowi Słońca, jednak po uwolnieniu z ciała Elluki nadal uważała go za żenującego. Bog Słońca: Levia pracowała z nim w miarę dobrze i przyjaźniła się z nim przynajmniej do końca II Okresu. Pomimo to nie zgadzała się z jego zarządzeniem by oddać świat ziemny ludziom, więc zbuntowała się przeciw niemu. Uraza Levii do niego i ziemnego światy tylko wzrosła po zostaniu ukaraną i zapieczętowaną przez Boga Słońca. Held: Bóg. Levia pracowała z nim w miarę dobrze i przyjaźniła się z nim przynajmniej do końca II Okresu. Mimo żalu za sojusz Helda z bogiem słońca, który ją uwięził, wspomnienia Levii o jej przyjaźni z Heldem były wystarczająco silne by wciąż kojarzyła je jako Elluka, choć wciąż czasami irytowało ją jego zachowanie. [[Elluka Chirclatia|'Elluka Chirclatia']]: Kobieta za którą podszywała się Levia. Nie miała skrupułów by udawać Ellukę w celu uzyskania wolności. Wcielając się w ciało Elluki, Levia wierzyła, że była nią i mocno się przywiązała do nowej tożsamości, zaprzeczając prawdzie wiele miesięcy po jej odkryciu. [[Gumillia|'Gumillia']]: znajoma Levii. Początkowo znając ją jako pokrewnego boga, Levia zbliżyła się do niej w czasie gdy była "Elluką Clockworker" i uważała ją za bliską przyjaciółkę. W rezultacie nawet po odzyskaniu wspomnień Levia nie trzymała żadnej urazy do dziewczyny za jej prawdziwą rolę w ich znajomości, rozumiejąc jak trudne było to dla Gumilli. Ciekawostki Koncept i pochodzenie * Imię Levi pochodzi od Lewiatana, potwora morskiego z wierzeń Judeo-Chrześcijańskich; razem z Behemotem miał zostać ubity przez Boga aby służyć jako uczta dla sprawiedliwych dusz w niebie. Galeria Występowanie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie przedstawione przez Kagamine Rin Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Grzech Pierworodny Kategoria:Seria Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarowego Kategoria:Seria Siedem Grzechów Głównych Kategoria:Evil Food Eater Conchita Kategoria:The Tailor of Enbizaka Kategoria:The Daughter of Evil Kategoria:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep